


Acceptance

by lycanthrophilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, im hinny trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanthrophilia/pseuds/lycanthrophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron struggles with the concept of his best friend and little sister dating. Short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo I woke up this morning and wrote this instead of doing a stitch of homework. Also you may notice that I am utterly incapable of writing endings. Or titles for that matter. But I think there's some Hinny cuteness and Romione cuteness in there so let's focus on the cute.

“Bugger,” said Ron loudly, throwing his quill down onto the table. Hermione continued reading. Clearly not the reaction Ron had wanted, he cleared his throat loudly and looked at Hermione pointedly. 

“Bugger,” he said again. Hermione sighed and closed her book, marking her page with her finger. 

“What?” she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

“I just realized I need to go to the library to get a book,” he said, frowning deeply. 

“You have legs,” said Hermione coolly. She could tell where this was going. 

“Right but…Harry and Ginny are down there,” Ron had been keeping his mouth shut around the pair of them, but Hermione had been dealing with the brunt of complaints about the new relationship. 

“It’s a big library, Ron, you probably won’t even see them. Besides, they’re just studying. Ginny has OWLs next week,” 

“Don’t be naive, Hermione,” said Ron crossly. There was a pause, and Hermione just started to crack her book open again when Ron started up again. 

“I hate it,” he said, scowling. “They spend all their time together, every possible second, like it’s the end of the world or -,” He broke off, chewing his lip. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. 

“Don’t you see how happy he is, though, Ron?” asked Hermione. “I haven’t seen him like that since - in a long time. Ever, maybe.You might want to get used to it, too. Who knows how long they’ll be together,” she added with a sly smile. She said that mostly to rile him up. Ron heaved a great sigh. 

“She’s my little sister! And he’s my best friend!” 

“I know,” said Hermione, opening her book again. “You’ve made that very clear,” 

Ron picked up his quill again and squinted at his Potions essay, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I still need that blasted book,”

“Go get it, then,” 

“Can you?”

“No, Ron,” 

“Fine,” said Ron tersely. He stood up, rolled his essay into a scroll, grabbed his bag and stomped out of the common room. His head was filled with nasty images as he walked downstairs; Harry and Ginny getting married, Harry and Ginny buying a house, Harry and Ginny having hordes of tiny, screaming babies…

He pushed the library door open in a huff and stalked down the aisles, keeping his eyes trained on the books. He didn’t want to see anybody right now. He stopped in front of the book he needed and pulled it off the shelf, revealing a flash of red hair behind it. Harry and Ginny were the next aisle over, sitting at a table, giggling madly. Ron’s face twisted into a scowl as he peered at them. 

“Shhh, we’re gonna get kicked out if we keep this up,” said Ginny, giving Harry a fond look. 

“Once more, once more,” replied Harry, holding out his hand. “I just want to beat you one time,”

“Fine, but I won’t go easy on you, Potter,” she said, taking his hand and starting a thumb war. Ron watched as Ginny positively destroyed Harry, realizing that he hadn’t ever really looked at the two of them together. He would always turn away, or ignore them. Ginny was his sister, for Merlin’s sake! But seeing them now, seeing Harry - Harry! - so soft and affectionate…maybe he should relax a little. 

Ginny won, and demanded Harry’s glasses as a prize. 

“No - stop it!” said Harry, attempting to duck out of her reach. 

“C’mon, I’ve got a great impression of you I’ve been working on,” she said, snatching them off his face and sliding them on. “WOW - you’re really blind, Harry,” 

“I know, just give them back please,” said Harry, reaching for her, but she leaned away. 

Ginny put on a deep voice. “I’m Harry Potter and I’m so good at Quidditch but not nearly as good as my girlfriend Ginny who can play both Seeker AND Chaser and - ,” she broke off. She had seen Ron. She pulled off the glasses angrily, her ears getting red. 

“Could you leave us alone, Ron?” she asked. 

Harry jumped slightly as he put on his glasses and saw Ron, and his face began turning red, not in anger but embarrassment. 

“Sorry - I’m sorry,” said Ron, also feeling his ears get hot. “I just needed a book - I shouldn’t -“ he paused. “Look. It’s been weird, but I’m glad you guys are, y’know, together. Truly. You’re good for each other,” 

Ginny rolled her eyes, but Harry gave Ron a smile. 

“Thanks, mate,” Harry said. “But - er - see you upstairs, alright?”


End file.
